Raishin Uchiha
| image = | birthdate = May 20 | age = Part I: 10-13 Part II: 16-18 | gender = Male | height = Part I: 153.9 cm-162.5 cm Part II: 176.6 cm | weight = Part I: 44.1-45.4 kg Part II: 56.7 kg | blood type = O- | classification = S-rank | affiliation = Konohagakure | team = ? | previous team = ? | partner = N/A | previous affiliation = N/A | occupation = | clan = Uchiha clan | family = Seto Uchiha (Father) Aiko Uchiha (Mother) | rank = Jōnin | reg = 014986 | academy = 10 | chunin = 13 | jonin = 16 |unique= | kekkei = Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan | tota = | mora = | hiden = | nature = Lightning Release (affinity) Fire Release | jutsu = Body Flicker Technique Chakra Flow Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson Genjutsu: Sharingan Kamui Lightning Echo Rasengan Lightning Release: Calling Upon the Clouds Technique Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder Lightning Release: Thunderbolt Lightning Release: Whisper of the Gathering Clouds Technique Lightning Release: Wrath of Zeus Technique Manipulated Shuriken Technique Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades Multiple Shadow Clone Technique Rasengan Sensing Shadow Clone Technique Susanoo | tools = Kunai Shuriken Wire Strings }} Raishin Uchiha (うちは雷神, Uchiha Raishin) is a Jōnin class shinobi of Konohagakure that is renowned for his mastery of the Lightning Release. Background Where one life ends, another begins, they say. So it was with Raishin's birth, during the process of which his mother passed away. He came into the world celebrated nonetheless, the rightful heir to the proverbial throne of one of Konohagakure’s oldest and most powerful clans, the Uchiha. The only son of the clan’s leader, Seto Uchiha, he was meant to take over when his father felt he was ready. It was to that end that he was trained thoroughly and intensely from the time he was able to hold a kunai. His father and the most talented elders of the Uchiha clan were effective, if harsh mentors. Despite the difficulty of the training, however, it brought out the best in Raishin and made his talent evident. Raishin was recognized as a prodigy of the Uchiha clan, a child with immense potential. Much to his father’s delight, he had the work ethic and study habits to back his talent up. By the age of six, he’d mastered the Uchiha clan’s signature ninjutsu, the Great Fireball Technique to earn his clan crest. He grew at a rate far outpacing most shinobi children his age, standing tall above his peers. This gap would become more noticeable when he entered the Academy, as he would quickly establish himself as the top student, making the best grades across the board. He was quiet and withdrawn, a rather shy child that didn't bother his peers much or flaunt his skills, despite the popularity he could’ve achieved because of his talent. In fact, Raishin would get slightly embarrassed when his classmates would praise him. Recognition from his teachers was one thing, but coming from the other kids, it made him feel self-conscious. On his ninth birthday, Raishin’s life would change forever. It would be the last day that he ever saw his father alive. Upon returning home from the Academy, he was the one to discover his father’s dead body. He had lost not one, but both of his parents, and the discovery crushed him. Quickly, the Uchiha clan scrambled to replace their fallen leader, eventually settling on a man named Sakushi Uchiha, a talented and shrewd shinobi who was unanimously recognized as the strongest in the clan with Seto’s death. Sakushi ensured a speedy funeral procession for his predecessor, eager to move on from the tragedy. His haste, however, raised more than a few eyebrows within the clan. Officially, Seto Uchiha’s death was ruled a suicide. Whispers, however, circulated around the clan that this was impossible, that their leader would have never taken his own life. Few dared, however, to openly question the circumstances around Seto’s death. The mood within the Uchiha clan shifted under Sakushi’s leadership, becoming more prideful and ruthless as they had been in the past, starting with the marginalization of Raishin, the lone son of Seto and the rightful heir to the clan’s metaphorical throne. For the first time in his life, Raishin was essentially treated as If he didn’t exist. His status as a prodigy suddenly ceased to be discussed, and he was never treated with the same respect as the other full-fledged members of the Uchiha clan. Alone. The death of his father left him utterly, helplessly alone. Coping with grief and his newfound solitude, Raishin became more serious and quiet than ever. He was slowly becoming more and more moody, withdrawn, sarcastic. Growing up, the Uchiha clan had meant everything to him and instilled him with a sense of pride. This pride, however, was less compelling with the clan doing everything it could to treat him like a nobody. Instead of wallowing in his situation, however, he applied himself more than ever in the Academy and in his training. Raishin was determined more than ever to make his father proud, and he decided that if the clan wished to ignore him, he would make it impossible to do so. It was around this time that Raishin began to grow closer to Tatsuo Uchiha, a fellow clansmen and his second cousin four years his elder. Tatsuo, impressed with the boy's development and disgusted with the way their clansmen treated him, took him under his wing and acted as an older brother figure for him. He would train with Raishin, nag him about homework and taking care of himself, be there for the boy when he simply needed someone to talk to. The older Uchiha’s quirks and mannerisms would eventually rub off on the younger, such as Tatsuo’s tendency to be early to everything, certain Taijutsu maneuvers, his habit of talking with his hands. Raishin and Tatsuo became so close, in fact, that Tatsuo was the only person who would show up to congratulate him upon graduating from the Academy. This would be one of the bonds he’d forged that would come to shape Raishin the most, not just as a shinobi, but as a human being. Gratitude is not a strong enough word to express how indebted Raishin felt towards Tatsuo for saving him from loneliness after his father’s untimely demise. As a Genin, Raishin would be assigned to Team 13 under the leadership of his deceased father’s best friend, Arata Sarutobi. He would be placed in a team with the new Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, Teiryū Uzumaki, and Meiyū Hyūga, the newest prodigy of the Byakugan. Personality Heir to the Uchiha clan, judged harshly by those who share his bloodline. Prodigal shinobi, with his peers' eyes all on him. Awakener of the Sharingan. Expectations come with a high degree of emotional gravity, something that Raishin knows well, due to his life circumstances. "Be better," he has always been told. It is a mantra that he has taken to heart despite having never asked for the expectations that have been placed upon him. He has lived much of his life under pressure, from the time his father first informed him that one day, he would follow in his footsteps and take charge of their storied clan, a position he has not ever wanted but has resigned himself to eventually accepting. Since childhood, he has been accustomed to everyone watching him, judging him, waiting for him to fail…yet he never gives them that satisfaction, nor does he acknowledge that he is completely aware of it. Raishin is resilient and unyielding, bending but not breaking. He is calm under pressure, and this is one of the traits that makes him an excellent shinobi. When he was a child, Raishin was always light hearted and pure, holding no hatred or corruption within his heart, despite losing his father at a young and experiencing marginalization within his own clan. His kind nature was so thoroughly ingrained in him that even upon awakening his clan's bloodline, he never succumbed to hatred. With the aid of his own willpower and the people closest to him, he's been able to suppress the underlying darkness that every Uchiha, and arguably, every human being, holds deep within their psyche. This innocence that he possessed as a child would ultimately come to shape his personality and form his philosophy as an adult. It has evolved into his most defining trait, shaping the majority of his actions. However, despite his refusal to succumb to his clan's legendary darkness, Raishin is only human. A human tainted with the blood of Uchiha, at that. The hatred he keeps under lock and key in the jail of his subconscious still lingers beneath the surface, rattling its chains, threatening to break loose. As such, though Raishin's willpower and ability to resist the darkness within is incredible, it is not always enough to keep his darkness under control. He has come to rely heavily on the influence of his closest friends, his mentors, and his family, as they help him stay grounded and not lose perspective. Empathy is also a trait he is definitely not lacking in. Maturity. Carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders, like Atlas reincarnated, has a way of forcing people to mature faster than normal. Raishin is no exception, and as such, he has quite the serious side. When this somber side shows itself, nothing will stop him from relentlessly approaching whatever situation draws it out with an analytical, taciturn methodology. When he gets serious and sets his mind to something, he will not allow anything to get in his way. Though this hidden seriousness mostly reveals itself in tense situations, it will sometimes appear at random when Raishin is deep in reflection. Bouts of graveness will occasionally grip him. His moods, when they plummet, can last for long periods of time, and cause him to be more standoffish than he would ordinarily be. Not understanding how best to handle sadness, he also tends to isolate himself when he gets that way. As an elite shinobi, Raishin naturally has formed his own worldview, and it shows in the way he carries himself. His beliefs, or Nindō, amount to a strong belief in the guidance of conscience. Raishin truly believes that given life's moral uncertainty, all one can really do in the world is let their conscience guide their actions. Thus, he has a strong disapproval of those who go through life never examining their own views of morality, considering these people to be ultimately unfulfilled. His own conscience leads Raishin to hold such ideals as peace, equality, justice, and freedom very dear. It is also his belief that the Uchiha are at their strongest when serving as vanguards, protecting those very ideals and the people they love. It has been noted that the way Raishin views the world is not unlike how his father before him viewed it. Sakushi Uchiha, in fact, once remarked that if any Uchiha could inspire the clan to finally break free from the madness of hatred and eschew its long-running bloodlust, it would be Raishin. While not the most outgoing person - in fact, he is quite withdrawn, to the point of being considered shy - he possesses a sort of quiet charisma about him and is a natural born leader. Indeed, whenever Raishin speaks, his words tend to carry carry more weight since he is not the type of person to waste his breath, thus, people tend to fall quiet and listen. Part of what makes Raishin so magnetic to others is his tendency to lead by example. He will, without hesitation, put his own life on the line to protect others, he is true to his word, and at his core, he is a gentle, kindred soul. This is a contributing factor to his decision to leave the ANBU: he dislikes killing when it is not warranted. Due to having a talent for reading people, Raishin is an excellent motivator, understanding what makes people tick and pushing them accordingly. When he was a captain in the ANBU, his unit respected him immensely, despite his youth, and would follow him into the most dangerous missions without hesitation, believing that he would do everything in his power to ensure their success and survival. Raishin is nothing if not honest, sometimes unintentionally brutally so. He isn't afraid to speak his complete, unadulterated opinion, clearly lacking any semblance of tact or social grace. Raishin is occasionally (and aptly) compared to being somewhat like a knife: sharp and to the point. His honesty is, to him, one of his best qualities, though he concedes that it can also get him into major trouble. This happens mostly when interacting with other people. His tendency to speak without putting his words through a mental filter frequently irritates and bewilders those closest to him. Part of this bluntness stems from the fact that growing up, his father always taught him that a true leader is honest, eschewing lies in favor of the truth and speaking their mind freely. Uchiha tend to be prideful, and while stopping short of being overconfident, Raishin is no exception. He has always been proud of his lineage, proud of the eyes his bloodline passed to him, and proud of his own abilities. Unlike many of his clansmen, however, Raishin's pride and confidence are tampered by humility when humility is appropriate. One of his favorite sayings, however, is that "there's a difference between confidence and arrogance." Those who are too boastful draw his ire just as much as those who carry themselves with zero confidence. He has a habit of betting on himself, setting extremely high goals and refusing to fail at achieving them, not even entertaining the thought that he will be anything but successful. It is just another way in which he is very much like his father, according to Tatsuo. The pride he possesses makes Raishin place a premium on dignity, not only his own, but the dignity of others, as well. He goes out of his way to respect other people and not tear them down or insult them or humiliate them, allowing their pride and dignity to remain intact. Appearance For one so young, Raishin carries himself with regal poise, as if he was suited for a throne...when he isn't being his usual lame self, that is. It has been remarked that he bears an impressive resemblance to some of his more famous ancestors. Standing at just over average height for his age throughout his life, he doesn't cut too imposing a figure; especially considering that his weight is consistently on the lower end, as well. Raishin's body mass, however, is mostly composed of lean muscle, due to his training as a shinobi. His slender face is marked by his high, defined cheekbones and somewhat pointed chin. The jawline is subtly noticeable, strong but not overwhelming. Raishin's eyebrows are thin and arched in a manner that immediately betrays his rather mischievous personality. The corners of his mouth are often remarked to have a sort of upward twitch, giving him the appearance of always grinning (or smirking, depending on one's interpretation). His bottom lip is pierced. Midnight black hair frames his cheeks, and the general consensus regarding his hair is that it is rather unruly. Given the way his hair is fashioned, he almost always looks as though he's just gotten himself out of bed, but this belies the effort that he actually does put into his hair, something his father used to tease him about. His skin is of a beautiful complexion; it is almost as stunning as the purest ivory. Complementing his incredible skin are his striking eyes, onyx in color and piercing in quality. No matter how much his day-to-day attire changes, Raishin's clothing always features the Uchiha crest, usually on the back of his shirts and his jackets. During Part I, he wore a high-collared black shirt with the clan's crest on the black. Underneath the shirt, he wears mesh armor and a pair of dusky grey shorts. He also wears a black-clothed Konohagakure forehead protector passed down from his father and a pair of black zori, traditional shinobi sandals. Raishin would always wrap his legs in bandages, from his ankle up to just below his knee to help stabilize his lower legs and prevent injury to them. For a time, he would also wrap his left elbow in bandages as well as wear black, metal-plated, fingerless gloves. In Part II, Raishin dons a black collarless shirt with the Uchiha crest emblazoned upon the back. He will usually wear a high collared black jacket with a crimson interior over his shirt. On the back, the Uchiha crest is once again prominently featured. Occasionally, he will abandon the jacket in favor of a black, hooded cloak; when in cold environments, he will just wear the cloak over his clothing, jacket included. He also wears black-on-crimson pants and a pair of black zori. When operating as a member of the ANBU, he would don the standard uniform and forego wearing his Konohagakure headband. Abilities Raishin's innate talent as a shinobi has lead to him being considered a prodigy in the vein of his father, one of Konohgakure's best and brightest before his death. As a student in the Academy, he was top of his class, achieving high marks across the board and impressing his instructors. Upon graduating and becoming a full-fledged shinobi, his skills begin to rapidly improve under his master, Arata Sarutobi's, tutelage, especially after awakening his Sharingan. He began to specialize in Lightning Release ninjutsu at this time, having previously displayed high aptitude for it, mastering a handful of Lightning Release techniques at a young age. Since then, Raishin's prowess has manifested itself in his ability to effectively utilize high-level ninjutsu, such as the Rasengan; this has allowed him to move up the shinobi ranks rather quickly, as he has been recognized as a member of Konohagakure's ANBU since he was thirteen, and an elite Jōnin since he was sixteen. Chakra and Physical Prowess As an Uchiha and the reincarnation of , Raishin has rather impressive reserves of potent Chakra. has compared Raishin's Chakra to other : awe-inspiring in its power, and dark. However, in the same breath, Kurama also noted that while Raishin's Chakra is dark, it is not oppressively so, comparing it to the gentle darkness of the night sky rather than the nightmarish darkness exuded by the Chakra of past Uchiha. Raishin is incredibly adept at controlling his Chakra, as would be expected from one with a Lightning affinity. He is efficient and wastes no Chakra in deploying his various techniques. This allows him to make full use of his absurdly high Chakra reserves and continually use high level techniques without much worry of exhaustion; he is thus able to participate in combat for long periods of time, even days on end. Raishin's skill at Chakra control is such that he can learn complicated, advanced ninjutsu despite his relatively young age. He is able to perform hand seals effortlessly, and at such a speed that they are almost imperceptible to the naked eye. Raishin has also displayed some limited ability as a sensor, to the point where he can accurately determine the location and number of enemies within a certain range, as well as roughly gauge each individual target's strength. Though he is primarily reliant on ninjutsu, Raishin is quite adept in taijutsu, as well, being capable of fending off multiple enemies at once. His natural speed and agility are considerable, enough so that his peers have recognized him as the fastest among them, even without his Kamui. Raishin is deceptively strong, being able to hold his own in hand-to-hand combat against larger opponents, to the point of being able to subdue his former teacher, Arata. His reaction time is second to none, especially when augmented by the Sharingan and Body Flicker Technique. When mixing in the use of his Space-Time dōjutsu, Raishin becomes one of the fastest shinobi in history, his speed said to be on par with the legendary Fourth Hokage. Raishin's taijutsu mostly focuses on swift movements, and he attacks in rapid succession. Never letting up, never relenting, simply bombarding his opponents with blow after blow when he chooses to utilize his physical prowess to the fullest. His hand to hand combat style is characterized as being extremely acrobatic, often executing aerials attacks, striking while leaping towards an opponent, etc. Raishin combines his impressive natural athleticism with the perception gifted him by his clan's famous eyes to flawlessly counter an opponent's attack, and this is the capacity in which he uses taijutsu most: simply countering his foes. When he does use taijutsu for counters, however, he frequently will press if he feels he has the advantage, unleashing an overwhelming offensive. Ninjutsu Raishin is proficient in ninjutsu, and it is considered his area of expertise. As a master of the lightning nature transformation, his skill is considered second to none, and he is regarded as one of the best Lightning Release users of all time despite his young age. Perhaps most notably, he is also quite talented with his unique space-time ninjutsu. His unique ninjutsu arts make up the overwhelming majority of his arsenal, and as such, his fighting style hinges mostly upon them. The awakening of Kamui allows him to base his style upon speed, as well, often using his incredible swiftness to ravage his opponent(s) with his electrifying Lightning Release techniques. Despite his rapid, aggressive combat style, he is quite cautious in his approach to his battles. He makes a conscious effort to conserve as much of his Chakra as he can, and he is decidedly reserved when it comes to displaying his skill set. He never reveals more of his repertoire than he has to, and as such, it is very rare for his opponents to see him unleash anything but his most signature Lightning Release techniques, basic Taijutsu skills, and his Kamui. Bukijutsu As an Uchiha who was taught to wield a kunai from the moment he could hold one, Raishin is well trained with a variety of weapons and ninja tools, and displays a considerable amount of skill with them. He is exceptional at the use of shurikenjutsu, throwing shuriken and kunai with deadly precision and lightning speed, thanks to his being blessed with incredible reflexes and hand-eye coordination. In fact, his throwing speed is far above the average, allowing him to barrage foes with accurate bombardments of projectiles, surprise them, intercept their own weapon strikes, etc. Complicated and/or moving targets also do not faze him, as he is quite skilled at using wire strings or deflecting projectile weapons off of each other to hit these sorts of targets. Not long before graduating from Konohagakure's Ninja Academy, he began really training in the art of kenjutsu, or swordsmanship. Given his speed, agility, and reflexes, lighter blades suit him best and thus he wields a tantō. With a blade in hand, he is breathtakingly skilled and fluid, possessing incredible footwork, technique, and form. Raishin is able to wield a sword in either hand with roughly equal proficiency, and he is also capable of switching between wielding it backhanded or normally, even in the heat of battle. His talent is such that he can easily cut down multiple foes rather quickly, on top of being able to use his blade defensively, intercepting incoming attacks and holding his own against incredible swordsmen. Nature Transformation Lightning Release Raishin, despite his young age, is considered one of the most powerful Lightning Release users to ever grace the shinobi world, and far and away the most talented to ever originate from Konohagakure. His only competition for the crown, as it were, lies in the legends of Kumogakure. It is said that when Raishin taps into his Lightning Chakra, one can feel the very vibrations beneath their feet, and their hair stands on edge as if to salute him. Getting too close to Raishin when his Lightning Chakra is active is enough to feel sheer static course through your body, and if you remain in close proximity, you will quickly be beset with numbness and potentially paralysis. With his level of talent, lightning bends easily to his will. He can dominate a battlefield, generating terrifying thunderbolts to strike his foes. Raishin is also so skilled with his element that he is capable of manipulating the flow of other Lightning Release users’ lightning, redirecting it around himself to protect himself. He is also capable of absorbing such lightning, reflecting It at the user or simply manipulating it for the use of his own technique. It has also been documented that Raishin’s Lightning is so powerful that it can easily rip through other Lightning techniques as if they were nothing. As a naturally talented Lightning Release user with exceptional Chakra control, Raishin does not even necessarily need to use hand seals. This allows for him to use his less powerful Lightning techniques rapidly, smoothly, and efficiently. With hand seals, he performs his more deadly, Chakra consuming techniques. Certainly, he could use them without hand seals, but he elects not to do this in order to ensure the usage of his Chakra is at maximum efficiency. Raishin absolutely hates wasting Chakra in battle, hence his dedication to developing his skill with his element and with general Chakra control. Speaking of efficiency and minimal waste, Raishin’s pinpoint control of his Chakra also means that he has to use very little of it to effectively generate his Lightning techniques. He is able, then, to continually use large-scale Lightning Release techniques with minimal drains on his reserves, a frightening proposition given his destructive capabilities with the element. Placing a heavy emphasis on speed in his fighting style, it is no surprise that his use of Lightning Release is fast as, well, lightning. It takes him minimal time to gather the Chakra necessary to use a technique, minimal time to then release the technique, and minimal time for the lightning produced by said technique to overwhelm its target. All things considered, his use of Lightning is among the fastest in shinobi history, an overlooked aspect as to why his Lightning Release is so deadly and hard to overcome. Naturally, he wouldn’t have earned such acclaim with his element if his usage of it was strictly basic, though of course he understands the fundamentals rather thoroughly and has conquered them. Raishin has, at this point, mastered the most complex intricacies of Lightning Release, from altering its flow, to changing its form, to manipulating amperage and current. He can manipulate lightning into multiple forms, from basic thunderbolts to concentrated beams to pure static. In fact, he has mastered the principles of the element to such a high degree that he can control it down to the ionic level, manipulating polarity and electrical charges. One usage of the element in which Raishin particularly excels is the manipulation of natural lightning. Not only can he control it to the incredible extent to which he controls artificial, Chakra-generated lightning, he can also absorb it, disperse it, amplify it, shift its form, etc. His unparalleled skill at manipulating natural lightning, which goes far beyond the basic summoning of lightning bolts, is the source of one of his monikers, “King of the Clouds (雲の王, Kumo no Ō).” Raishin is also capable of generating extremely powerful natural electric currents, over which he has total control. Furthermore, he can can use his special ability to facilitate the use of natural lightning, removing all the build-up that most users of the element must commit to in order to take advantage of Lightning’s natural power. With little effort on his part, he can create raging thunderstorms, as well. * Form: When it comes to altering the form of lightning, one of the foremost principles of wielding its power, there is nobody better than Raishin. Lightning can take multiple forms, aside from generated bolts of electricity, such as beams, flowing energy, shockwaves, static, etc. Raishin has completely mastered the art of controlling lightning’s form, and is even able to shift lightning between forms mid-current if he so pleases. This skill of form manipulation is a big key to the incredible versatility of Raishin’s Lightning Release. He is able to apply the element’s ferocity in a myriad of different ways, since after all, each form of lightning comes with its own inherent principles and thus different capabilities to tap into. Generally, when using Lightning Release, form is the very first consideration that Raishin mulls over, since the form dictates what he can and cannot do with the lightning that he generates. Another important aspect of form, as it pertains to the Lightning Release, is what shape it takes. Raishin has such total control over current of his lightning that he is able to alter into whatever shape or form suits his fancy, a true testament to his innate talent with Chakra control and the manipulation of its flow. Imagination is truly the only limit to the forms his lightning can take, as he can form practically anything, almost completely regardless of size or power, out of lightning and do it with the utmost efficiency, rarely wasting his Chakra. Generally, Raishin adapts the form of his lightning to match the situation at hand, whether that situation calls for a deadly spear projectile constructed from pure lightning, a resilient defensive barrier, or whatever else he can think of on the fly. He is in tune with his element to such a high degree that with this mastery of form, his creativity becomes perhaps the deadliest weapon in his impressive arsenal. Raishin tends to favor forms of lightning that are multi-purpose, adhering to the old adage of “killing two birds with one stone” whenever possible. That being said, he primarily manipulates lightning into powerful spheres of energy that are capable of ripping through sturdy barriers and walls as if they were essentially nothing. He also will frequently form waves and pulses of incredible, flowing energy to deal out massive damage and destruction over large areas. In fact, Raishin's long-range forms of lightning are considered so deadly that should the shinobi world ever erupt into war once again, he has been designated in advance by the major shinobi villages as “flee-on-sight.” Not only are Raishin's long-range forms of lightning exceptionally potent, he also has an astounding level of control over such lightning. From a distance, he can manipulate and shift lightning forms at will with minimal effort. An example of this would be condensing the electricity he formed into shockwaves into a single, colossal thunderbolt by dispersing the shockwaves and instantly repurposing the ions that constituted them. This ability also contributes to and helps facilitate his minimal waste style of combat. * Amperage, Flow, Current: Current is a major component of lightning and its natural qualities. As a master of lightning's current, Raishin can quite easily move any of the electric constructs he creates, alter their reach and/or form, douse a large area in electric energy, disperse generated electricity, etc. He is also able to increase/decrease the intensity of current at will, delivering a tiny spark or enough juice to fry a whole crowd of people within seconds. Being that current is one the preeminent traits of electricity, it is logical, then, that Raishin mastered this aspect of Lightning Release first, before even mastering control over its form. In accordance with Ohm's Law, electrical current flowing within a circuit is proportional to the voltage and inversely proportional to the resistance. Thus, increasing voltage increases current, provided that the resistance either decreases or remains the same. One of the ways in which Raishin is a master of electrical flow is his ability to overcome any natural environmental resistance, whether by sheer force of will in creating that much voltage or by his ability to alter current in such a way as to minimize the impact of resistance. He can achieve such feats with little mental effort, but when he puts his mind to it, there is hardly a force in existence capable of generating as much electrical energy as he is. Furthermore, minimization of resistance not only increases the power of the current, it increases its speed, meaning that Raishin's lightning is so fast that even masters of the best space-time ninjutsu are pressured by its speed. Resistance is also an obstacle to the ease with which current's flow can be altered or otherwise manipulated; Raishin is so skillful that for him, lightning seems to flow as easily and freely as a waterfall, nearly uninhibited. This is just one of the many ways in which he displays true mastery of the element's core principles. :* Cutting and Piercing: Via concentration of current and manipulation of form, Raishin can easily wield lightning to cut through, slice, and pierce objects. He frequently uses this ability in conjunction with his tantō blade, which serves as a medium for the current, enhancing its cutting potential to allow him to slice right through steel, ice, earth, brick, stone, etc. Raishin can also use the tantō as a means of generating powerful shockwaves that shred through anything they come into contact with. When not using his tantō, Raishin can form his lightning into various blades, lances and spears, with roughly the same cutting potential. In order to pierce, he will focus the current to a 'sharp' point. There is hardly any material that could withstand the pure sharpness of his lightning, though himself he has noted that the most elite Earth users could potentially form barriers that are strong enough. Meiyū Hyūga has once stated that among all of the Lightning Release users she has encountered, the only one capable of generating lightning intense enough to slice and pierce through her defenses is Raishin, a testament to the Uchiha's mastery and power with his element. :* Frequency: Via the manipulation of frequency, Raishin can increase or decrease the power of the current he generates at will. The greater the frequency, the faster the current travels, as well, contributing to the speed of his lightning. * Plasma Generation: Raishin is capable of generating and controlling plasma via ionization of the air. It is an easy task for him to manipulate the form, shape, and intensity of the plasma. He most frequently uses it to cause massive electrical damage, or as a source of heat. * Ionic Manipulation: * Intensity: :* Discharge: * Charge: :* Static Electricity: ::* Static Hit: ::* Adhesion: ::* Charge Negation and Reversal: * Lightning Counters: :* Conversion: :* Redirection and Manipulation: :* Absorption: :* Lightning Nullification: Genjutsu Despite being the son of a legendary master of Genjutsu, even by Uchiha standards, Raishin himself has basically no talent in this aspect of the shinobi arts. He is a poor caster of illusions, incapable of ensnaring a target for extended periods of time - if he hooks them in the first place. What he lacks in talent at casting illusions, however, he makes up for in talent at dispersing them. Raishin is very well educated in the intricacies of Genjutsu, how they work, how they capture and torment their victims, how to diagnose them, and how to break them. His Sharingan eyes are particularly adept at detecting the disturbances in chakra flow, no matter how subtle they may be, associated with being caught in Genjutsu. As an Uchiha, he is also an expert on the mechanics of Sharingan-based illusions, and is highly resistant to them. Dōjutsu Sharingan Inheriting his clan's legacy, Raishin awakened his Sharingan during the course of a mission. At the age of ten years old, his team were dispatched to a village of mist and blood in hopes of reestablishing diplomatic ties between it and Konohagakure. During the course of their assignment, Raishin and his teammate Meiyū became separated from the rest of their team, forced to fend for themselves against a band of rogue shinobi. Holding their own admirably at first, they began to get overwhelmed, and one of their foes nearly landed a fatal blow on Meiyū, a blow which Raishin intercepted. Loyalty to those he cares for and his protective nature provided the emotional trigger he needed to awaken the Sharingan, allowing his eyes to track the opponent's movements and thus giving him the window he needed to deflect the blow and save his teammate. Initially upon awakening the Sharingan, he possessed two tomoe in his left eye, and a single tomoe in his right eye. By the time he was a Chūnin candidate at the age of thirteen, Raishin's Sharingan had fully developed into the three tomoe form. His overall prowess with his clan's eyes has led to him being renowned as “Raishin of the Sharingan” (写輪眼の雷神, Sharingan no Raishin). From its initial awakening on, Raishin has been able to awaken the Dōjutsu at will, assimilating it into his fighting style. Raishin's Sharingan has been noted for its particularly clear, perceptive vision, with multiple Uchiha remarking that his “Eye of Insight” (洞察眼, Dōsatsugan) is nearly unparalleled in the clan's history. His eyes are exceptional at tracking fast-moving objects or people, reading an opponent's telegraphed movements even at the cellular level, and seeing the flow of Chakra, down to being able to separate various layers of Chakra flow. While he is more than capable of accurately reproducing an opponent's movements and techniques via the Sharingan, Raishin primarily uses its predictive abilities and visual clarity to support his naturally fast reflexes, as well as to dramatically increase his capacity for sight when moving at the high speeds that are the cornerstone of his identity as a shinobi. He uses the abilities of the “Eye of Insight” efficiently to dissect his opponent's movements, and combined with Kamui, initiate near instantaneous counter attacks to ravage his opponents. His evasive capabilities are second to none, as he has the ability to not only teleport at will, but thanks to his eyes, predict incoming threats and thus react accordingly. It has been stated that due to the combination of the Sharingan and Kamui, it is a massive feat to even be able to touch Raishin in a fight. As his fighting style does not much revolve around his Sharingan, Raishin only really activates it when faced with a rather speedy opponent in order to better track their movements, or when he wishes to finish a battle as quickly as he possibly can. Raishin is capable of aptly reading lips, and it is said that should he have the desire, he could be one of the most accomplished forgers in history due to the ability of his eyes to trace even the smallest details of handwriting. As part of the Konoha Police Force, his Sharingan is an invaluable investigate tool, capable of picking up small traces of Chakra, dirt, blood, etc. If there is the slightest physical disturbance in an environment, Raishin's eyes will detect it. Ensnaring him in a trap out in the field is also extremely difficult for this reason, and he will often serve as the vanguard in travel formations on missions to scout ahead and ensure a safe path for his comrades. He is also extremely adept at detecting Chakra barriers, as Chakra-based disturbances to an environment register with his Sharingan, as well. Due to his skill with seeing Chakra disturbances and the flow of Chakra, he excels quite naturally at determining the presence of Genjutsu. In fact, this ability, combined with his technical knowledge of Genjutsu, means that he is incredibly hard to immerse in an illusion, and if he is immersed, he is very, very likely to simply dispel it once he catches on (rather quickly). When it comes to the Sharingan's other set of abilities, the “Eye of Hypnotism” (催眠眼, Saimingan), he is much less gifted. In fact, while his father was known for his incredible hypnotic capabilities via the Sharingan, Raishin is known throughout his clan for being rather talentless. Despite his lack of any real talent with Genjutsu, however, he is able to place opponents under Genjutsu: Sharingan, though his usage of the technique is not particularly potent. He is able to temporarily mentally paralyze an opponent, creating an opening for himself, or render them unconscious if their willpower and mental resistance prove weak enough. Raishin is able to use the Sharingan's base Genjutsu to temporarily enter another's subconscious and to transmit information. He can also use this ability to dig through or share memories, dispel other Genjutsu in a target, etc. Even the most illusory challenged Uchiha, which he is, possesses basic hypnotic abilities, which he does. The power of suggestion is actually an ability he does have talent with, given his analytical prowess. Using a combination of perfect mimicry, presentation of an idea (such as the use of a shared technique), and keen observational skills, Raishin is able to thoroughly unsettle opponents by convincing them he is capable of divining the future with his eyes alone. He makes use of this tactic to give the opponent the feeling that he is in their heads, as well, dissecting their every thought and impulse, even knowing what they are going to say before they say it, even though the reality is they have fallen victim to the power of suggestion and are simply speaking words Raishin planted in their minds. Mangekyō Sharingan Raishin awakened the legendary Mangekyō Sharingan upon the death of his mentor and close friend, Tatsuo Uchiha. The grief he felt was enough to trigger its unleashing, and on top of that, Raishin continues to feel regret for Tatsuo's demise, remaining fully convinced that he could have saved him. He is well aware of the history of the Mangekyō, as well as the strain it levies on the eye; as such, he is conservative in his usage of its abilities, not wishing to lose his vision. Furthermore, Raishin dislikes the negative emotions that cloud his judgment when using the Mangekyō. He has a nearly adversarial relationship with the eye's powers, respecting them but not necessarily willing to rely on them. Raishin's eyes have a distinctive swirl pattern. It has been noted that his eyes have been particularly resistant to deterioration; he has theorized before that this is due to the fact that the Uchiha's curse of hatred has little hold on him, and that other Uchiha have gone blind upon awakening the Mangekyō due not just to the toll it takes on the eyes, but their hatred. Raishin's Mangekyō Sharingan grants him the ability to use Kamui. With his right eye, he is able to make use of Kamui's short-range functions, mostly targeting himself for easy teleportation, entering Kamui's dimsension and then exiting wherever he wishes. He can also use the right eye to render himself intangible for a period of up to six minutes, temporarily transferring all or parts of his body to Kamui's dimension. The left eye modulates Kamui's long-range functions, creating a "barrier space" around a target and transferring that target to Kamui's dimension. When performing Kamui with both eyes, the rate of teleportation increases exponentially, and Raishin has practiced this to such an extent that when targeting himself, his teleportation speed is roughly equal to the Flying Thunder God Technique. As is the case with any Uchiha that has awakened the Mangekyō in both eyes, Raishin is capable of manifesting Susanoo, as well. He is capable of summoning a partial form of the ethereal warrior, as well as layering musculature and skin over its frame, but has not yet managed to conjure its armor. Unlike the forms of Susanoo generated by his fellow clansmen, Raishin's Susanoo is limited in the weaponry it has at its disposal. In fact, the only weapon it has currently been shown to have in its possession is a tantō: a shorter, lighter blade most useful for shallow blows dealt in rapid succession. Raishin's eyes progress in power as a response to his strong sense of loyalty, and thus his protectiveness. When something, or someone, that he wishes to protect is threatened, he is capable of achieving greater feats of ocular prowess. However, not bearing as much hatred as many of his ancestors have, this is the only method that has been proven to yield the result of advancing his Mangekyō abilities. No other emotion but his fierce protectiveness resonates strongly enough within him to cause the Mangekyō to respond. Intelligence A prominent trait of Raishin's that is frequently overlooked is his high degree of keen intellect. His sheer intelligence is an indispensable asset to him, allowing him to quickly analyze situations and formulate tactics accordingly. He is a unique problem solver, a sound logician, and a skilled analyst. Raishin is a methodical, tireless master of simply solving problems. He is quite adept at identifying a problem and pinpointing its root. Formulating solutions comes quite naturally to him, but this is not the qualifier for "genius intellect." Raishin is considered to have such high intelligence because of his ability to determine the consequences of each of the solutions his brain conjures, and thus select the best out of the options he has laid out. This ability has led many to comment on his brilliance, and it has saved those who have been under his command numerous times. Logic, and thus, reason, are ever present in Raishin, and his reasoning skills measure out far above the norm. His logical nature serves him handily in a combat situation, allowing him to quickly comprehend and counter an opponent's more complex techniques and maneuvers. He is excellent at preparing ahead for battles and missions, able to make good determinations regarding logistics, the environment around him, his opponents' numbers and skill level, etc. Strategy is one of Raishin's greatest skills, as he is able to formulate complex plans under intense pressure. It is worth noting that his strategy formulating abilities are at their peak when he is given very little time to plan. Quick thinking is his best asset when it comes to strategy, and no one is capable of out-thinking him in the heat of battle. However, it was discovered that Raishin's inability to focus for long periods of time can give the impression that he is a completely incompetent strategist and rather idiotic, as he can easily be out-thought in a drawn out situation. Doubting assertions that Raishin is intellectually inferior, his father observed his behavior and decided that the boy probably suffered from ADD and in reality was far more intelligent than his actions would indicate. To test this, Raishin sat the boy down for a game of Shogi. For the first three matches, he made Raishin take his time with each move, attempting to force the boy to focus. As Seto predicted, Raishin lost miserably, the boy explaining that he wasn't good at thinking for long periods of time. Raishin would then play a few rounds of blitz Shogi with Raishin, imposing a one minute time limit for each move. Raishin would easily defeat Seto in each round, astounding him, as Seto was renowned for his intellectual prowess, as well. However, it proved that Seto was right: Raishin was no idiot, and was in fact a genius whose intelligence was overshadowed by his lack of a protracted attention span. Raishin is a rather swift learner despite his attention span issues, partially due to his intellectual brilliance, but his natural method of learning also deserves credit. It would be entirely accurate to call him a genius of audio/visual learning. This gift, along with his commendable intellect, makes Raishin very capable at grasping otherwise difficult to comprehend concepts. Perhaps the biggest testament to Raishin's auditory learning is his performance in the classroom as an Academy cadet. He managed to meander through his academics with minimal effort input, and he never once had to actually study. His teachers' lectures were sufficient enough for him to learn; he could simply conceptualize everything being explained in the classroom based on lecture. Visual learning is perhaps the biggest asset to one through whom Uchiha blood courses. Raishin is able to get a concise understanding of lofty concepts through simply observing with his eyes. The Sharingan is an intriguing component of Raishin's visual learning. It propels this innate talent to a higher level, due to the superhuman perception granted by this dōjutsu, the legacy of the Uchiha clan. The Sharingan's ability to elevate its possessor's eyesight to unbelievable clarity allows him to register more detail through his sense of vision, and thus it follows that the more detail Raishin is able to observe, the more easily he is able to learn through his sense of sight. In battle, he applies this by quickly dissecting the mechanisms behind techniques exhibited by his enemies; he has noted that due to the Sharingan's ability and his talent as a visual learner, his potential arsenal of techniques is quite extensive. Part I Part II Trivia Quotes *